Stormy Feathers
by KitKatSushi
Summary: The times are peaceful, the prey is plentiful, and there are no big problems for the time being. On the night of a lunar eclipse and a storm, three kits are born. Stormkit, the runt, is constantly underestimated. When a prophecy arrives, Stormkit has to choose between her ambition and her loyalty to her clan. First fanfic, no flames. Constructive criticism welcome. ON HOLD.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors people!**

**AN: I need some cats for the other clans, so if you have any characters you want to submit, just place it in a review I guess. Also, if you can, include a description please. R&amp;R? Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

"What's going on? Has she kitted yet?" Shadowwing flattened her ears in annoyance as Duskmoon's worried rambling filled the den. _He's back already?_ The Thunderclan medicine cat had tried everything she could to distract the anxious tom, but none of her tasks kept him occupied for long.

"Everything is fine", she assured him, although she could sense something was wrong. Duskmoon was right to be worried. The kitting should not have lasted until now. Poor Featherpool had been kitting since dawn, but nothing had happened. Shadowwing quickly mumbled something to Pebblewing, the other queen in attendance. "Do you mind?" She jerked her head toward Duskmoon, who had resumed his pacing, this time _inside _the nursery. Pebblewing nodded. Wordlessly and efficiently, she gently herded Duskmoon out of the cramped den, tail twitching with slight amusement.

"Is he gone?" Featherpool groaned. Shadowwing chose not to answer, and instead concentrated on sifting through her herbs for borage. Featherpool would need it when her kits came. _If she survives the kitting, _a voice taunted her. The medicine cat shook her head violently to get rid of her doubts. _The kits will come in their own time. There's no need to rush. _Featherpool's pained shriek broke through her thoughts, and Shadowwing quickly placed her paw on the queen's trembling body.

"It's okay. You'll be alright", Shadowwing murmured words of encouragement. "The kits are almost here." Judging from the swell of Featherpool's belly, there was probably going to be 3 kits in total.

Featherpool cried out and twisted around in her nest. Shadowwing was about to comfort her again, when suddenly everything turned black. A cat cried out in shock and panic. It took a few moments until the medicine cat finally realized that she was the one who had yelped. "What's going on?" Featherpool whimpered, dazed and confused.

Shadowwing ducked outside and froze, barely breathing. The moon was gone! _This has to be an omen! _She would have continued staring at the moonless sky if Featherpool had not wailed loudly to get her attention. The medicine cat unfroze and slipped back inside the nursery. As she walked, water streamed out of her fur. Shadowwing had been so shocked that she hadn't noticed her pelt getting drenched. "The moon has disappeared."

"My stomach hurts", Featherpool crouched low in pain. Shadowwing's eyes widened as she saw that Featherpool had started contracting. Featherpool panted in exhaustion. "_Please _tell me they're almost here."

"Well, you might actually be correct on that statement." Shadowwing was glad her friend had not lost her sense of sarcasm. Shadowwing trotted around the nursery, looking for a sturdy branch that Featherpool could grasp in her jaws. Finding one that satisfied her, she turned around and hustled back to the ailing queen. Placing the stick next to Featherpool, she spun and lay down next to Featherpool.

The queen spasmed once, and a kit slithered out. Shadowwing grabbed the kit and started licking its fur the wrong way. "It's a she-cat." Once she had determined that the kit was alive and breathing, she placed it into Featherpool's nest and watched it squirm toward its mother. The medicine cat watched it fondly until she saw Featherpool spasm again.

A large tom slid out. Featherpool twisted her neck around to catch a glimpse of her new son as Shadowwing started licking. After she saw that Shadowwing was done, Featherpool dragged the kit toward her. The queen was about to shift closer to let the kits suckle, but another ripple of pain washed through her. A final kit slid out.

_What is this? _Shadowwing just stared at the last one. It was tiny! She wasn't even sure it was breathing. The medicine cat gave it an experimental nudge. The kit squeaked. "It's a female, but it is very weak."

Featherpool glanced at the kit and without hesitation, she snatched up the kit and placed it near her belly. "Are you sure?" Shadowwing asked hesitantly. Featherpool said nothing in reply. It was a common practice to let the runts of litters survive on their own in the wild, but it was always the queen's choice. "What are their names?"

"Can you get Duskmoon for me? I want to name them."

"Of course." Shadowwing dipped her head and padded out of the den. "Duskmoon! Featherpool wants you!"

The handsome white tom darted out of the warriors den and bounded into the nursery, brambles quivering at the impact. Shadowwing gracefully slipped inside after him, wanting to know what the kits' names were to be, but not before she checked the sky again. The moon was back! She had been so busy that she hadn't noticed the change of light. And the storm had stopped as well!

Sighing in exhaustion, she sat down and observed the naming of the kits. Featherpool and Duskmoon were still debating the first name of the first black kit.

"How about Blackkit? Or maybe Swallowkit?", Featherpool suggested in her normal soft, lilting tone.

"I was more thinking along the lines of Nightkit? If that's okay with you, I'm fine with it." Duskmoon purred as he gazed at his kits.

"Nightkit it is then." Featherpool nuzzled the newly named she-cat and placed her to the side. "What about our little tom?"

"Cloudkit?" Duskmoon suggested.

"How about Skykit? He seems like a sky with a bunch of clouds."

"Alright then, I like that name. What about the last one?"

"Shadowwing? What do you think?" Featherpool asked her best friend since kithood, who had been silent and thoughtful the whole time.

Shadowwing glanced at the small kit and thought of the storm that had plagued the clan for the past few days. "Stormkit", she said decisively. Featherpool and Duskmoon exchanged an uneasy look.

"Shadowwing, are you sure? That seems a bit fierce for this…kit." Shadowwing was quite sure that Featherpool had almost said runt.

"You asked me to name one. You can choose a different name if you wish, but that's the name I pick", Shadowwing murmured, not wanting to seem bossy. Featherpool hesitated, and then nodded.

"Okay then. This one shall be known as Stormkit."

Shadowwing rose to her paws and nudged the kits gently. "Welcome to Thunderclan, young ones." Then, without a backwards glance, she turned around and exited the den with a flick of her tail as a farewell.

* * *

Allegiances:

Thunderclan

Leader: Amberstar (golden she-cat with unusually pale blue eyes; white paws and tail tip)

Deputy: Flamefeather (orange tabby tom with a completely white tail; has dark green-almost black-eyes)

Medicine Cat: Shadowwing (dark gray she-cat with stormy silver eyes; has white paws and tail tip)

Apprentice: Sagepaw (light brown tabby with black eyes)

Warriors:

Lightwing (unusually pale yellow-almost white- tom; has dark blue eyes)

Apprentice: Cinderpaw (light silver she-cat; black paws and eyes)

Sparrowleaf (brown tabby tom with orange eyes; stripes are black)

Apprentice: Gingerpaw (yellow tom with orange tail tip)

Darktail (black she-cat with black eyes; tail is a much darker shade that is almost pure black)

Sageheart (light gray she-cat; yellow eyes and black stripes)

Duskmoon (powerful white tom with gray speckles; has blue eyes with black specks)

Apprentice: Ravenpaw (orange tom; fiery yellow eyes)

Suntail (orange-yellow she-cat with white paws and tail; gray eyes)

Owlstreak (brown tom with white streaks)

Iceclaw (white tabby tom with grey stripes that go down his legs, tail, and face)

Dawnwhisker (pale orange she-cat)

Whitethorn (white calico she-cat with emerald green eyes)

Apprentices:

Sagepaw (light brown tabby with black eyes)

Cinderpaw (light silver she-cat; black paws and eyes)

Gingerpaw (yellow tom with orange tail tip)

Ravenpaw (orange tom; fiery yellow eyes)

Queens:

Featherpool (light grey she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes) Mate: Duskmoon

Kits: Stormkit (pure white she-cat with black paws, tail tip, and ears; has kaleidoscope eyes with blue as dominant color; also has pale silver stripes that are nearly invisible and stretch across her whole body), Skykit (white tom with grey and black spots; green eyes), Nightkit (black she-cat with white tail tip; white looks almost like a splash of paint; blue eyes with black specks)

Pebblewing (dark gray she-cat with light brown eyes and one white paw) Mate: Flamefeather

Kits: Firekit (orange tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and ears; has blue eyes), Bluekit (blue-gray tom with a white paw and white chest/belly; green eyes)

Elders:

Flashburn (orange she-cat with white belly, paws, and chest)

Whiskersun (brown tom with one eye; other is gone, replaced with a scar)

Cloudwind (grey tom with silver eyes; always has a rumpled pelt, no matter how much grooming)

Skyclan

Leader: Lightstar(pale yellow tom)

Deputy: Snakewhisker(sturdy, tan tom with vibrant yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat: Swallowheart(grey and white she-cat with black eyes)

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Warriors:

Stagfang (cream colored tom with slightly darker stripes)

Maplefur (white she-cat with brown and ginger spots )

Smokepelt (gray tom with black eyes and flat narrow face)

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw (Light grey-blue tom with a fluffy white tail and blue eyes)

Windclan

Leader: Heatherstar (thin, wiry yellow she-cat with green eyes)

Deputy: Petaltail (red-orange she-cat with yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat: Leafwhisker (brown tom with black eyes and ears)

Warriors:

Greenwillow (fluffy gray she-cat with emerald eyes)

Cloudfeather (white tom with one grey front paw)

Leaftail (black and white she cat)

Oakfoot (brown tabby tom)

Queens:

Briarthorn (milky white she-cat with fluffy grey paws)

Kits: Harekit (Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes), Falconkit (dark grey tom with green eyes and long muzzle)

Riverclan

Leader: Reedstar (black tom with pale yellow eyes; pelt has white speckles)

Deputy: Twistedclaw (mouse gray tom with a permanently twisted claw)

Medicine Cat: Thistlestripe (grumpy brown tabby with sky blue eyes)

Warriors:

Sparrowflight (a golden brown tom with hazel eyes)

Ashwillow (a pale tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes)

Poolfrost (silver and white she-cat)

Willowfur (brown and gray she cat)

Shadowclan

Leader: Fernstar (exotic black she-cat that has unnatural ability to blend into the shadows)

Deputy: Windflame (dark grey tom with orange eyes)

Medicine Cat: Plumshadow (white she-cat with grey paws and muzzle)

Warriors:

Dawnsong (a pale gray she-cat with blue green eyes and black paws)

Apprentice: Finchpaw

Shadepool (Dark brown tabby she cat with large amber eyes)

Maplestorm (thick furred dark ginger and brown tabby tom)

Apprentices:

Finchpaw (a pale gold tom with dark blue eyes)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. **

Stormkit POV:

Stormkit squeaked uncomfortably, shifting and wriggling in the darkness. She could feel something large, something _really heavy_ on top of her, crushing her ribs and making it hard to breathe. Loud sounds of snoring came from all around her, and she could sense her mother beside her.

Stormkit snorted in annoyance as she felt yet _another_ heavy object pile itself above her. Groaning, she squirmed her way out from under the massive, furry _things _and curled up in a small ball nearby. Huffing sleepily, she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

"Featherpool! You're wanted by Amberstar!" an unfamiliar deep voice woke Stormkit from her slumber. She mewled pitifully and covered her small head with her paws, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Okay, I'm coming." Stormkit felt Featherpool get up. A warm breeze swirled into the den, ruffling Stormkit's fur. She shivered, missing the constant warmth of her mother, and buried herself deeper into her nest.

"Hey, you is there something wrong with you? How come she's not up yet?" a high, squeaky voice exclaimed, right next to her left ear. Then, something sharp and prickly poked her, causing Stormkit to squeal in pain.

"Skykit, leave poor Stormkit alone! Mother said to watch her, not to bother her!" another voice said which sounded like the first, but it was more feminine.

"Alright fine, Nightkit. Be that way, but I think she deserves it. She's so lazy, that she's been sleeping the whole time, while we work our tails off for the clan!"

_Nightkit _cleared her throat and shot back sarcastically, "Oh, and what exactly did we do for the clan huh? All we did the past two days is explore the camp and make a mess of everything!"

They continued bickering, but Stormkit wished they would go away. Nightkit was on her right, and Skykit was on her left. Their stream of chatter came from both sides, making it nearly impossible for Stormkit to fall back asleep. _There's no point in sleeping. _Stormkit thought angrily. I _might as well get up. _"Can you guys be quiet?" Stormkit mumbled while still in a ball, her voice hoarse from sleep. The talking stopped immediately, and they both fell silent. Stormkit could just _feel _them staring in disbelief. Suddenly, the talking started again, but this time in whispers so low that Stormkit had to stretch her ears to hear them.

"Did you just hear that?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Who was that? Do you think it was _her_?"

Suddenly fed up, Stormkit leapt to her paws. "I have a name, _Skykit!_" she snapped, opening her eyes. She then yelped in shock. The nursery was so huge! The brambles loomed above her, and the nursery entrance was _taller _than her. A _lot _taller.

Stormkit was so busy observing her surroundings, she failed to notice her siblings gaping at her until she trained her attention back on the other two kits. "What?" she frowned, thinking that there was something wrong with her.

"Y-y-you're awake! And you've opened your eyes!" Nightkit gasped, and Skykit finally snapped his jaws shut.

"Ok…Am I not supposed to be awake?" Stormkit mewled, confused. Nightkit just shook her head and started for the nursery entrance. "Where are you going?"

"We need to go tell mother! Are you coming, or not?" Skykit snapped, back to his old brusque self.

"Of course!" Stormkit squeaked. She darted out of the den on slightly wobbly legs and nearly crashed into Nightkit's hindquarters. _Oof! _

"Watch it, you almost bowled me over!" Nightkit yelped, forgetting that Stormkit only came up to her chin. "I was waiting for you guys to catch up!"

"Sorry", Stormkit muttered. Nightkit just gave her a friendly flick with her tail and raced toward a huge rock at the other end of the clearing.

"Race you!"

Stormkit heard Skykit push off the dirt, his short legs pumping. Nightkit had a headstart, but that Stormkit didn't care. She used her hind legs to propel herself off of the grass that covered the clearing. Bounding forward as fast as her legs would allow, Stormkit pushed herself to her limit. Wind ruffled her fur, messing up her fluffy, soft kit fur, and her long, plumy tail streamed behind her. She panted at the exertion, not used to this kind of exercise. However, before she knew it, she was at the large rock. It looked even _larger_ up close. _Where are Nightkit and Skykit? _Stormkit frowned.

Just as she was about to start looking for her brother and sister, a panting Nightkit appeared. "Wow, you're fast, Windy!"

"Windy? What's Windy? And where is Skykit?" Stormkit had never been so confused in her life. _Then again, my life that I remember has only lasted for a morning. _

"Windy, as in _Windclan._" Stormkit must have looked even more confused because Nightkit sighed in frustration. "There are five clans: Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan,Skyclan, and Riverclan. We're Thunderclan."

Stormkit opened her mouth to question her, but Nightkit cut her off, "The reason I called you Windy was because you ran like a Windclanner."

"How does a Windclanner run?" Stormkit was starting to think Nightkit was a little crazy.

"A Windclan cat…runs…really…fast!" It seemed like Skykit had finally reached their end of the clearing.

"Running has never been his thing", Nightkit purred with a huff of amusement.

"He'll need to work on that." A deep, _familiar _mew interrupted Skykit's retort. The three kits spun around, eyes wide with surprise. A gigantic, muscular white tom stared at them. His blue and green eyes sparkled, as if he was silently laughing at them. Stormkit suddenly felt overwhelmed and blurted out, "Who are you?"

"He's your father." The three kits jumped once again. A light gray, petite she-cat sat, gazing at them with her deep blue eyes.

"Featherpool, we were looking for you!" Skykit burst out, tail lashing in embarassement.

"And who is this?" A supposedly "gentle" nudge from the tom sent Stormkit tumbling forward into her siblings. Stormkit turned around to answer him, but before she could utter a single word, Featherpool let out a teasing laugh.

"Don't tell me, Duskmoon, you've already forgot your youngest daughter!" she exclaimed. Duskmoon twitched an ear, trying to appear unflustered and yet failing to do so. "She's Stormkit, you big oaf!" Featherpool gave Duskmoon a playful shove. Stormkit, Nightkit, and Skykit watched the scene play out like baby owlets. Their parents kept up the naughty banter until they finally remembered the kits were still there.

"Well, it's time to go back to the nursery, kits!" Featherpool said awkwardly and licked each of us on the head.

"I don't want to!" Nightkit complained.

"And we wanted to show Stormkit around camp!" Skykit joined in. "Oh, also, we wanted to show you Stormkit's eyes!" _So now they're using me as an excuse. _Stormkit stayed silent and rolled her eyes.

"Wow." Duskmoon breathed out in awe. "I've never seen that before."

"You've never seen what before?" Stormkit was yet again confused. Was the world always so confusing?

"I know right, I've never seen anything like it!" Featherpool agreed. "But I like it. It looks amazing with her pelt."

Stormkit lashed her tail in irritation. If no one would answer her, she would find out by herself. "Where can I find a pool of water?" she whispered to Skykit.

"In the medicine den across the-" Stormkit didn't let him finish. She was already relishing the feeling of moist dirt spraying up behind her and the wind running through her fur. Flattening her ears, she pounded her paws into the dirt and panted, tail whipping around and balancing her. Sadly, the short, maddened dash across the camp clearing ended much to quickly as she skidded to a stop in front of a quite average looking hole.

The sweet scent of herbs drifted through the gap. However, there was something else. The herb smell was growing stronger, and that was weird because Stormkit wasn't moving forward at all. She narrowed her eyes, peering into the hole when-

"Gotcha!" Stormkit jumped. A thin, long-legged black she-cat sprang out of the hole; the strong scent coming from her fur. There was a fiery spark in her eyes that gave her a lively look, and when she straightened up, Stormkit barely made it up to ¾ of her leg. "I'm Shadowwing, the Thunderclan medicine cat! You must be Stormkit."

"How do you know my name?" Stormkit shifted from paw to paw, liking this friendly she-cat.

"Oh silly, I was at your kitting!" Shadowwing laughed, as if she thought Stormkit's questions were cute.

"Oh", Stormkit nodded, trying to appear understanding. "Do you mind if I take a look at your den?" Shadowwing agreed, adding a warning to not eat or touch anything inside. Stormkit took a deep breath and was about to enter when Nightkit and Skykit came bounding up.

"Windy! Wait up! We want to come to!" Skykit panted.

"Not you too!" Stormkit grumbled, thinking that Nightkit had managed to persuade Skykit to call her that ridiculous nickname.

"Let's go!" Nightkit said impatiently, after throwing a mischievous wink at Stormkit. Stormkit looked back for Shadowwing, wanting to ask permission for her siblings, but the black she-cat was nowhere to be found. Shaking her head, she padded into the den.

After taking a few steps into the medicine cat den, she started to hear a faint dripping sound over Nightkit and Skykit's loud pawsteps. To Stormkit's surprise, her paws made hardly any sound at all on the pebbly cave floor. She kept walking, until Stormkit roughly bumped into Nightkit's rump. "Whoa! Where were you, Stormkit? We thought you got lost or something!" Stormkit rolled her eyes. There was only one path in this cave, so how did they expect her to get lost?

"Why'd you stop anyways?" Stormkit looked around. They were probably at the very back of the den, but even then, a small stream of sunlight came from a hole in the roof.

"We're at the puddle, duh. Didn't you want to see your eyes?"

"Oh, right." Stormkit could've sworn she saw Nightkit roll _her _eyes. Stormkit moved forward so she could peer into the water. _I don't see what the fuss is about. They look sky blue to me. _Stormkit started to turn around when something caught her eye. She almost thought her eyes had changed colors when she moved her head.

"You see what we mean?" Skykit squeaked. Stormkit nodded slowly, still quite shocked.

"_I_ think your eyes change color because of the different ways the sun reflect on them." Nightkit speculated.

"I guess that would make-", Stormkit was cut off when the three kits heard Featherpool call out for them.

"We're coming out!" Nightkit hollered the loudest she could, which wasn't very loud at all.

They raced out of the cave with Stormkit out front as usual, and dashed toward the nursery. Stormkit hesitated in front of the nursery entrance, and that was all it took for Nightkit and Skykit to crash into her and send all three of them crashing into the den. They landed in a giant heap, with Stormkit on the bottom. _Oof. _She looked up at the sound of laughter and saw that Featherpool was picking them up and putting them on their feet.

"Did you have fun?" Featherpool chuckled, eyes glinting in the dim light of the nursery.

"I guess." Stormkit mumbled. She was starting to notice the sharp pangs of hunger in her belly and the dull ache in her legs. Featherpool led the trio to their nest and lay down. Nightkit and Skykit dove into the moss without hesitation, but Stormkit wasn't sure she wanted to sleep or nurse yet.

"Stormkit?" Featherpool mewed, beckoning her over with her tail.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet! I want to explore more!" Stormkit squeaked in protest, fighting back a huge yawn.

"It doesn't matter. You need to keep up your strength so you can explore tomorrow." Featherpool said softly. Stormkit sighed in defeat and slowly climbed into the nest, collapsing in the mossy softness.

"Can I explore tomorrow?" Stormkit could hardly hear herself speak, the words were to slurred with tiredness.

As she drifted off to sleep, she distantly heard Featherpool say, "Of course. Anytime you want, Stormkit. Now have some nice dreams."

* * *

**AN: Sorry, I'm horrible at endings, lawl. So, what do you think? This was just kinda a filler chapter, as I have yet to actually plan out the main plot. xD Yeah, I know, I am the worst planner in the world. :P Well, you know the drill, Read and Review please? **


	3. Chapter 2

**DIsclaimer: Warriors isn't mine! It's Erin Hunter's awesome book series! :D**

**AN: Hi people! Sorry for the long wait! I had a serious case of writer's block! I have a new poll on my profile concerning this story! Also, I'm looking for a beta reader and a writing partner! This chapter is also a bit short, sorry. :( I'm not completely satisfied with this one but I decided to update because its been forever since I last updated. Okay, I'm done talking! :) R&amp;R! Enjoy!**

**EDIT: Sorry I forgot to add that my goal is to get at least 8-10 reviews for this before my next update! :)**

* * *

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Stormkit snapped awake at Amberstar's yowl and scrambled to my feet. _My first clan meeting! _Sniffing the air, she quickly determined that Featherpool was already in the clearing.

"Nightkit! Skykit! Get up! Amberstar called the clan!" Stormkit squeaked impatiently. Nightkit stirred and settled down again, completely ignoring her desperate cries for her sister's attention. Skykit mumbled incoherently. Stormkit sighed and kicked them both sharply, but neither paid any attention. She was about to try again when she felt a soft fluffy tail on her back.

Stormkit turned to see Firekit watching her with her deep blue eyes. The younger kit's soft flaming coat almost seemed to glow in the moonlight, and Firekit's white delicate paws shuffled with excitement as she heard the sounds of the clan gathering. "Come on, Windy! Leave those badgers to their loud, obnoxious snoring and hurry! It's bound to start soon!" Firekit laughed and charged out of the den.

Stormkit shrugged. _Why not? After all, they'll be _so_ upset that they missed it. I _did _try after all! _She sprang out of the den, her shoulders barely going up to the prickly brambles that lined the nursery entrance.

Stormkit shrank back as the noon patrol came pounding into the camp. They swarmed around her, parting as to avoid stepping on her. "Stormkit! Over here!" Stormkit turned at the call. A shimmering silver cat darted toward her, slipping through the crowd with ease. Stormkit felt herself being lifted off the ground by her scruff. A familiar scent hit her nose.

"Featherpool?"

"Hello Stormkit", Featherpool found a spot at the edge of the crowd and gently put Stormkit down. "You can watch from here, where you aren't in any cat's way."

Stormkit started to protest when she realized that Amberstar had started to speak. "Thunderclan! As you all know, Riverclan took over Sunningrocks this greenleaf, and we let them have it without a fight! I've had enough of this, and I'm sure many of you have as well! Flamefeather and I have discussed this issue, and planned our next move wisely. We've decided that we are going to attack today and claim our rightful territory back!" Amberstar ended her last sentence with an enraged yowl and fell silent, watching her clan's reaction.

Silence greeted her words. Then the whole clearing erupted in a frenzy of caterwauls and loud cries at the prospect of battle. It seemed like the idea of taking back Sunningrocks was a long debated topic.

"Finally, after so long of putting up with those fish-breathed cowards sunbathing on _our _land, we can reclaim what is ours!" Sparrowleaf howled, flecks of foam flying through the air. Thunderclan cheered at his words.

"Sparrowleaf is right!" Amberstar took this chance to rope back her warriors' attention. She opened her mouth to speak again when Duskmoon, who had been silent until this point, interrupted her.

"Amberstar, are you sure we can risk the injuries at this time? It's leafbare, and I'm sure Shadowwing can vouch for the fact that her herb stock is fairly low!" This statement was met with lots of unenthusiastic catcalls from the crowd.

"And since when have _you _become a medicine cat?"

"What's wrong, Duskmoon? Scared that you'll have fish stench on you for the next few moons?"

"I know what's wrong! Having kits has made you soft, Duskmoon!" Duskmoon snarled and glared at Sageheart. He started a retort about her mental state when Amberstar snapped an order for attention. Immediately, the whole clearing quieted.

Amberstar trained her pale blue gaze on Stormkit's father with a piercing stare of slight disappointment. Stormkit shivered at the tension of the clearing and pressed closer to Featherpool, who wrapped her tail around her.

"Duskmoon, I'm afraid I don't understand. You are one of Thunderclan's most loyal warriors. You've always been one of the first to rise to a challenge and you are brave and ferocious in battle."

Shadowwing stepped forward. "Amberstar, if I may?"

Amberstar dipped her head in ascent.

"I would like to point out that my herb stock, indeed, is quite low for this time of the year. However, there is the fact that Thunderclan's warriors are getting far too skinny and if an illness were to occur, then I'm not sure whether I could rein it in effectively."

Amberstar stared at her, eyes flashing as she waited for the inevitable challenge to come. "I'm just going to get to the point and say that I think you should go." Stormkit blinked in confusion and surprise as the clan murmured to each other excitedly.

"Thunderclan! I think that settles it! Sunningrocks is ours for the taking!" Amberstar called, her eyes glinting in the glowing light of sunset. "Now let us feast on the prey our wonderfully dedicated hunting patrols have brought back for us! Senior warriors, grab your prey and come to my den! We must discuss battle plans!"

Stormkit blinked. That meeting had gone rather fast. She watched as the clan drifted apart into separate groups and narrowed her eyes at the look Amberstar sent at Duskmoon. It sent shivers down her spine. It seemed like Stormkit's father's protest was not to be forgotten easily.

"Duskmoon! Featherpool!" Amberstar called from across the clearing. I looked up at Featherpool, who stood up.

"Busted!" Suntail snickered from beside them.

"Stormkit, go to the nursery", she said worriedly and licked Stormkit's forehead. Stormkit was sent back to the nursery with a gentle nudge. Stormkit kept her gaze on Featherpool until her mother had completely disappeared into their leader's den. _Something's going on, and I'm not sure I like it._

She flicked her tail back and forth, ears pricked as if she was trying to discern what Amberstar and her parents were saying. Getting nothing, Stormkit sighed and got up. She padded back into the nursery, unaware of the pair of yellow eyes staring at her through the darkness

* * *

**So...Who do you think those eyes belong to? xD **

**Question of the Chapter: Who's your favorite 'What If' pairing?**

**Remember to R&amp;R! **


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: HI guys! I know I said 8-10 but I got this chapter finished much quicker than expected. This chapter is from 3 different cats' POVs: Flamefeather, Amberstar, and Featherpool. Don't forget to vote on my poll! ANd I'm still looking for a beta reader and a writing partner in crime! R&amp;R! And since I only gave you guys enough time to raise it to 6 reviews, how about this time we aim for the same goal as last time? You readers think you can do 8-10? :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

The plan was simple. They were supposed to split into three groups and attack separately as to distract and confuse Riverclan. The first patrol was to head to the Riverclan camp and launch an ambush on them. It _was_ midnight after all, and they should've had the advantage of surprise. The second patrol was to be a backup for the first and was stationed right outside the camp, hidden in the bushes. The second patrol was supposed to attack on cue from the first. They were supposed to be largely outnumbered and eventually fall back to Sunningrocks. The third patrol was to seize Sunningrocks while the Riverclanners were distracted by defending their nests. They should have the advantage of elevation.

Flamefeather stood rigidly as the plan was carefully planned, layer by layer. It was a good plan. He definitely approved of it. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

"Flamefeather!" He snapped to attention as Amberstar hissed at him. The Thunderclan deputy quickly shrugged off the sting of Amberstar's harshness. She may seem harsh to everyone else, but he understood that that was just how his old friend was. It was a part of her. Flamefeather wasn't even sure if Amberstar could even _survive _a day without her grumpiness.

"Yes?" He inquired, licking his chest in embarrassment.

"I just asked if the plan was satisfactory to you!"

"Well…" There was something they were missing. Something like… "You forgot to go over who is in which patrol!"

Everyone in the den just stared. Featherpool nudged him and whispered, "We just went over that." His pelt heated up.

"Would anyone be willing to _kindly _repeat what we just said to dear Flamefeather?" Amberstar meowed coolly, sweeping her gaze across the den. Silence. A sigh came from beside him as Featherpool repeated the information to him.

"The first patrol is Amberstar, Lightwing, Duskmoon, Sageheart, and Cinderpaw. They're preparing to leave now." Flamefeather looked around to see that the huge white tom was nowhere to be seen in Amberstar's den.

"The second patrol is you, Sparrowleaf, Darktail, Suntail, and Owlstreak. You are to hide in the reeds near Riverclan camp. You'll wait for Amberstar's signal. When Amberstar calls for our _fake _retreat, you will flee back to Sunningrocks. Ravenpaw, Iceclaw, Dawnwhisker, Whitethorn, Pebblewing, and I will meet you there to drive off the Riverclan warriors."

Flamefeather blinked. "That will leave no one to defend our camp! And you and Pebblewing are queens!"

"Enough! We can leave CInderpaw, Ravenpaw, and Pebblewing here if that satisfies you! We've wasted enough time. I have to announce it to the entire clan." Amberstar stalked out of the den, leaving everyone inside blinking in confusion.

* * *

Amberstar flicked her tail. She leapt into the camp and immediately searched the clearing for Reedstar's den. Finding it, she let out her most fearsome screech. "Thunderclan, ATTACK!" Four shadowy shapes bounded into the clearing. It was a pitiful number at best, and Amberstar soon realized that it would not be enough to fool Riverclan. As sleepy _fish-breaths _staggered out of their dens, Amberstar's patrol pounced and had the advantage. However, it didn't last.

Amberstar raced across the slightly muddy clearing and bounded into a dark cavern of what she _assumed _was Reedstar's den. She was correct. A huge, dark figure launched itself at her. The impact knocked the wind out of her lungs and she landed on the ground with an audible _thump! _ Amberstar saw stars as Reedstar leaned close to her face.

"You have quite the nerve to come to my camp like this, slinking around like ungraceful mutts! Where's the rest of your clan, huh? They refuse to support you? I wouldn't be surprised. Thunderclan has always been code-breakers!" His fishy breath washed over her, making her feel nauseous.

Amberstar sniffed haughtily and glanced around, trying to buy time. She was not surprised to see her warriors overwhelmed by Riverclan, and decided it a good time for reinforcements. She fell limp under his paws, playing one of the oldest tricks in the book. It worked.

Reedstar's grip loosened as she summoned all of her strength and kicked him sky high with her powerful hind legs. Amberstar howled and staggered to her paws. "Thunderclan! To me!" To her relief, she heard her deputy's familiar war cry and watched as Flamefeather's patrol launched themselves into the fray. She turned her attention back onto Reedstar, who was struggling to his feet, when a surprisingly strong shove sent her sprawling.

The Riverclan deputy, Twistedclaw, loomed over her, teeth bared. Amberstar's eyes widened when he lunged for her throat. Yelping, she twisted aside and flicked her paw at his exposed throat, taking the narrow chance of success. Her claws sank in shallowly tearing a wound that was not fatal, but was extremely painful at best.

Twistedclaw snarled in outrage and charged straight at her. However, Amberstar was ready for it this time and leapt high in the air, landing heavily on his back. She leaned down and bit sharply on his right ear while using her hind paws to tear deep gouges in his back. Twistedclaw shrieked in agony and rolled over.

Amberstar hung on and dug her claws into his back. She leaned down to give him a blow to the head when she heard Duskmoon shriek in pain. Letting go of Twistedclaw, she jumped off and darted toward where Duskmoon was cornered by three Riverclan warriors. Two were on his back, and Amberstar quickly dispatched one with a fearsome bite that sent the warrior squealing for mercy. She grabbed the other one off of Duskmoon and made quick work of it by running her claws a few times through its fur.

A stinging pain rocketed in her face and she backed up, tripping as a spitting she-cat drove her away from Duskmoon. Amberstar yowled in pain and glanced around. Flamefeather was pinned; a large tom swiping at his belly. Three warriors surrounded Owlstreak and Suntail and Sparrowwing and Lighttail were bloody and torn up, limping away from the battle. It was time to go.

"Retreat!" As one, Thunderclan threw off their opponents and fled into the night, all seeming to go in scattered directions but were actually headed towards Sunningrocks.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Featherpool muttered, pacing back and forth, the rocks cold and smooth beneath her soft pads. They had already marked a scent line around the whole Sunningrocks and were currently waiting for the first two attack patrols to return.

"Just wait, I'm sure they are using their time wisely", Iceclaw muttered. Featherpool wasn't sure if she should have taken that as a joke and resumed her pacing.

"I'm sure they'll be fine", Dawnwhisker sympathized and laid a tail on Featherpool's back. "Look, they're probably-do you hear that?" Dawnwhisker turned to the reeds and fell silent. Featherpool strained her ears. There it was! She could her the faint sound of paws racing toward them, getting closer and closer.

"They must be coming!" Whitethorn scrambled to her feet. "Let's get into position. We can't afford to let them know we're here yet."

They climbed up several of the large boulders blocking their path to the top and flattened themselves to the rocks on the side of the main path. Featherpool waited, not daring to move a muscle. She calmed her breathing, and prayed that this battle would go well. _Oh Starclan, even if I die in this battle, please make sure my kits are safe. I want them to become great warriors of Thunderclan and have a wonderful, prosperous life! _

The pounding of paws became greater.

Suddenly, Amberstar shot out of the reeds, her face a bloody mess and her right flank covered in deep scratches. She was chased by a patrol of 4 Riverclan warriors. She was _alone. Where are the others? _Featherpool wondered. The whole patrol held their breath as Amberstar reached the top of Sunningrocks.

"Thunderclan! Claim what is ours!" Amberstar whirled suddenly and leaped onto the lead cat, Reedstar. They tumbled over, tussling and screeching in the bright moonlight. Featherpool launched herself at a pale silver she-cat and sent them rolling down to the side of Sunningrocks.

"Get off our territory!" Featherpool snarled and bit the enemy warrior's shoulder, cutting right to the bone. The she-cat screeched and kicked hard at Featherpool's belly, knocking the air out of her.

"It's our territory!" The Riverclan warrior screeched and tore at Featherpool's stomach. Featherpool screamed in pain and desperately clawed at the cat. Then, the weight was lifted off of her. A familiar dark pelt shone in the moonlight as it launched itself at the enemy and drove it off with a couple of well-aimed bites.

"And stay out!" Darktail called after her, tail lashing with anger. Turning to Featherpool, she nudged her up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine! Thanks!" Featherpool panted.

"No problem! But we have to help them!" Darktail took one glance at the ongoing battle and sprang back in without hesitation. Featherpool followed Darktail's gaze and blinked in shock.

It seemed like the whole of Riverclan was battling there. The first two patrols had returned to aid them, but the warriors that had defended the camp were now fighting as well. It was a horde of cats tumbling and clawing, and Featherpool could pick out a few bloody lumps lying motionless on the rocks.

Then she spotted Duskmoon battling two warriors, swiping with his front paws and driving them back. Her heart leaped as she saw that he was alive. Featherpool raced to help him. She dove under the second Riverclan warrior's belly and reared up, knocking the warrior into one of his clanmates.

The tom that she had been fighting stumbled backwards and tripped on a rock. He fell and dropped into the river with a splash. Featherpool's attention was quickly stolen by a pair of claws raking her flanks. As she fell under the onslaught of the tabby who was clawing her, she risked a glance at Amberstar and Reedstar, who were still at it. _This has got to stop! _She howled desperately as she saw Duskmoon's motionless body at the edge of her view.

Grief flowed through her, and in that moment, she surged up and bit the tabby's neck. "Stop!" It was Reedstar. The massive striped tom was pinned down by Amberstar and Flamefeather. "Riverclan! Leave Sunningrocks to Thunderclan! I will not allow these _Thunderclan rats _to kill any more of my clanmates! Retreat!"

Amberstar and Flamefeather release him. Amberstar spat, "Take your dead and leave!"

"Stay off our territory, fish-face!" Flamefeather added. Reedstar merely dipped his head in defeat and started dragging one of the dead bodies back toward the Riverclan camp. Featherpool gasped in shock. It was the Riverclan deputy, Twistedclaw! A small body was also hauled off. It was Minnowpaw, a kind and sweet apprentice Featherpool had met once at a gathering.

"Any casualties?" Amberstar swept her gaze across the bloody rocks. Then Featherpool remembered.

"Duskmoon!" She raced toward him, ignoring the sting of her injuries. His once glorious pelt was so ripped up that it was hardly recognizable anymore. Blood still oozed from several of his wounds and there was a huge wound stretching from his chest to his tail. Featherpool turned him over! "No!" Shadowleaf came over and laid her tail on Featherpool's back.

"I'm sorry." That was all she could manage to say when Featherpool spun around, eyes lit with burning rage.

"This is all your fault!" The grieving queen wailed at Amberstar. "He should never had come! You ordered him into battle, and now he's dead! Did you even think about the fact that he has _kits _waiting for him back at camp? Did you?"

Featherpool crouched, ready to spring at her leader, but was quickly stopped by Shadowleaf. A strange look flitted over Amberstar's face before it was quickly masked by her usual cold indifference.

"Carry the dead! Support the wounded that need help! And get back to camp!" Amberstar spun and leapt down Sunningrocks, as if she was without a care in the world, and started the slow journey back to camp with Thunderclan slowly limping after her.

* * *

**So how was it? Was it alright? I'm not sure because it's the first battle scene I ever wrote! R&amp;R! **

**Question of the Chapter: What's your favorite what if pairing? (same as last one)**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi! Sorry it took so long! I'm starting a adopted story called Just a Shadow and I'm currently working on it right now. So keep an eye out for that! ^^ Also, I'm busy with a one-shot I'm writing with a goal of 7,000 words at least. ;) So that's going to take some time. But I managed to get this chapter uploaded and everything! So enjoy! And R&amp;R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

It was a sharp squeaking noise that woke Stormkit. At first, she had merely ignored it, thinking that it was just a rodent passing by their den. The pitiful noises continued on, getting louder and more desperate by the second. Stormkit was amazed by the fact that no cat seemed to care about the small noises. If Stormkit, or her siblings, tried to pull off any squeaking even half as loud, the warriors would have stomped straight to the nursery and would 'request' that Featherpool keep them quiet. And they all knew how Featherpool was in the middle of the night.

It had been three moons since the battle with Riverclan over Sunningrocks. _Three_. Ever since that fatal battle, Stormkit's mother had been grieving for her fallen mate; Stormkit's father. Duskmoon. Stormkit had never been very close to him - after all, he _was_ a pretty important warrior and he had rarely had any time to visit them - but he had always had that sort of presence that you would never notice until it left you. And so Stormkit was left with that strange, empty feeling in her heart.

For the first few days, Featherpool would not respond to any cat's comforting words. She wouldn't sleep. She wouldn't eat. Or drink. She would just lay there sullenly and would appear dead. _Be dead is more like it._ Stormkit had mused at that time. Now, her mother was much better, but their clanmates still avoided the grieving she-cat in general, not knowing what to say. As a matter of fact, the only times the clan would actually see Featherpool was when she went to the dirtplace. Prey was always brought in by Stormkit, Nightkit, or Skykit.

A quiet whimper from outside the den jolted Stormkit from her thoughts. She got up to her feet with a questioning mew. Someone from across the den shushed her. Then, for the first moment since she had woken up, she noticed that Featherpool and Pebblewing were missing from their nests. Stormkit pricked her ears, trying to _hear_ where they were, but she not surprisingly failed. However, she _did_ hear something else.

It sounded like the clan was already up and about, and there was a cloud of tension in the air that Stormkit had not felt before. In her life. Which was pretty short, but Stormkit was sure that even Duskmoon's death had not been this tense and agitated. Suddenly, a loud wail sounded, and Nightkit snapped awake in fright.

"What was that?" Nightkit blinked sleep out of her eyes. Stormkit shrugged and started to groom her sleep-ridden pelt.

"I believe that is the new kit", Bluekit mewed smoothly as he slid into the den, startling the two sisters.

"What new kit?" Stormkit and Nightkit blurted out at the exact same moment. They exchanged a glance of amusement, then turned their attention back to Bluekit.

Bluekit sniffed daintily and licked his paw slyly, and a bit smugly, before replying. "And what makes you think I'll tell kits like you two this information?"

Stormkit sighed in annoyance. Just because Bluekit and Firekit were almost apprentices didn't mean that they could be rude and mean! Well, it was just Bluekit, but still… _Arrogant furball…_ The pretty white she-cat ran her tongue across her smooth coat once, then stepped closer to Bluekit and put on the cute look that had warriors running to please you. It _usually_ worked, but some were less susceptible than others. Unfortunately, Bluekit was one of the ones who could resist the urges to please the small she-kit's blue-and-green-dominated eyes.

"Please, as if _that's_ going to work on me!" Bluekit scoffed at her attempt. "You may be able to use it to make warriors run around doing your business, but just remember the fact that I will _always_ be more important than you. Got it? My father is the deputy, runt. Yours is just a dead wannabe."

"Bluekit! How could you say that? Apologize at once!" Firekit's sweet, innocent voice meowed sharply from the far side of the den. Stormkit turned and watched the beautiful orange she-cat step delicately over Skykit's slumbering body and make her way over to them.

"Oh, Firekit. When will you learn that you just _can't_ boss me around?" Bluekit sighed dramatically with a cruel light in his eyes. He was clearly enjoying this.

"Tell them. Or I will." Firekit's normally gentle eyes were aflame with rage. Even Stormkit and Nightkit took a step back in surprise.

"See if I care, sister", Bluekit shoved past Firekit and stomped toward their shared nest. As if he had a second thought, he pause by Stormkit, turning to glare into her now slightly brown eyes. "Until next time, _runt_."

Stormkit felt a sinking feeling in her chest, and a sting of hurt at his words. She just stood there mutely, staring after his retreating figure, until Nightkit found the words to ask repeat their earlier questions about the new kit.

"Well...For starters, it's a kit." Stormkit turned back to the conversation and gave Firekit a confused glance.

"Thunderclan?" Stormkit piped up, finding her voice.

Firekit shook her head, and cleared her throat as she prepared what to say to the kits. Stormkit gulped. This couldn't be good. It was almost as if the ginger she-kit was afraid of the answer to Stormkit's question.

"Then what?" Nightkit was up on her paws, a curious light in her eyes. "Oh Starclan! I'm going to wake Skykit! He's going to be _livid_ if he misses this!" She raced toward Featherpool's nest tail lashing excitedly.

Firekit still hadn't responded yet, and Stormkit stared anxiously into her semi-friend's blue eyes. "Then _what_? Where did the kit come from?" The white she-cat repeated, stepping closer to Firekit.

Firekit opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by a sleepy whine from Skykit. "Leave me alone, Nightkit!"

"But you're going to want to see this!" Nightkit pawed him excitedly. Firekit shut her jaws with a snap and turned her attention to the two quarreling kits. Stormkit took in a sharp breath. It was like Firekit was _grateful_ for the distraction.

"Just tell me right now!" Skykit rolled over so his back was facing his black sister. He stuffed a pawful of moss in his ears.

"There's a new kit!" Nightkit squealed loudly. "And Firekit's about to tell us where it came from!"

There was an explosion of moss as Skykit shot up, pawing the moss out of his ears. "A new kit?!"

"Yes, mouse-brain! Now hurry up and get your tail over here!" Stormkit said impatiently, bouncing up and down in uncontained excitement. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn Firekit winced.

Skykit bounded over to them, Nightkit on his heels. Stormkit spun right back around to Firekit, who was looking nervous again. "So?"

"So what?" Firekit tried, feigning the act that she forgot the topic. Stormkit rolled her eyes and butted her orange friend on the shoulder playfully.

"You know… the kit?"

"Oh! She's four moons old. Her name is Snowkit." Firekit paused for a moment, screwing her face up like she was thinking. "On second thought, she looks kind of like Stormkit!"

Nightkit and Skykit bombarded Firekit with questions immediately, but Stormkit had the feeling there was something else. Something Firekit was withholding from them. There was an odd look in the ginger she-cat's eyes as she distractedly answered Stormkit's sibling's questions.

"Wait!" Stormkit blinked as she realized she had just said what she was thinking out loud. Three pairs of eyes trained their attention on her. Stormkit gulped nervously and spoke the first thing on her mind that she just _knew_ Firekit was withholding from them.

"Firekit, you've told us some key information here, but you've missed something."

"Oh?" Firekit snapped, eyes darting around, as nervous as a cornered mouse.

"Yes", Stormkit said smartly and took a step forward, observing that Firekit took a step back. "_Where did the kit come from?_"

In that moment, everything seemed to be _so clear_ to Stormkit. She knew Bluekit wasn't really sleeping; he was curled up while watching them carefully through narrowed eyes. She could see the plain surprise on Skykit and Nightkit's faces when they realized that 'Snowkit' was still a complete mystery. And most of all, Stormkit just understood that she was a whisker away from prying the answer from Firekit's grasp. Stormkit stared challengingly at the fiery she-cat, waiting for the inevitable answer.

"Um...Y-you see…" Firekit stuttered and took a deep breath. "Shehasmixedblood!"

"What?" Stormkit exclaimed. "I didn't really catch that." Stormkit, Nightkit, and Skykit leaned closer. Firekit let out a sigh of defeat.

"Snowkit is half-clan!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Like? What clans do you think Snowkit came from? Whose your favorite character in this story so far? Other than Stormkit. x3**

* * *

**Reviews (cuz I forgot to do them before xD) **

**Shinymudkip25, Snowfeather4876, theGraceOfGray - Thanks for all the cats I'll be sure to add them in next time I update the allegiances. **

**Moonbirds - Aww...Thanks... :) So... Any thoughts on this chapie or Snowkit? ;3**

**Snowfeather4876 - Don't worry, school's over, so I'm back! :D How do you like this one? :P Oh, and you'll find out later why Amberstar did it. Way later. xD**

**xxsnow: Thx, lol. It's okay, I don't know either. x3**

**Mnaseer2001 - Next chapie is out! :) But of course, if you're reading this, you already know that. xD Thoughts?**

**WyldClaw - LOL, thanks for the reviews! Thoughts on this chappie?**

**theGraceOfGray - IKR, I just wuv Shadowwing! SO cute! :)**

**Skyfrost14 - Yeah, I tried to put emotion into it, but I kinda failed, so instead I wrote what I pictured in my mind. :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

* * *

**Special thanks to Phoenixgame10, Skyfrost14, Snowfeather4876, skywhisker, and xxsnow for favoriting! Also thanks to Mnaseer2001, Skyfrost14, skywhisker, and xxsnow for story alerting! :) R&amp;R and see you all next time! Don't forget to vote on my poll and check for my new stories! **

**KitKatSushi (soon I'm changing my name.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm so excited! This is the longest chapter I've wrote so far! It's almost 3,400 words, not including the AN and stuffs! However, I am kind of surprised at the fact that barely anyone is bothering to review this story! I know a lot of you read it, but only a tiny portion review. I mean, I'm sure it doesn't take that much effort to write a couple of words or sentences of comments in order to help me improve my writing right? Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far for taking the time to let me know what I should work on! :3 Now, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine, it's Erin Hunter's. **

* * *

"Stormkit!" Featherpool snapped at her daughter. "I swear on Starclan that if you do not keep still until I'm finished, I'll pin back your whiskers!" The small white she-cat ducked her head in embarrassment as a group of nearby warriors burst into laughter at this statement. _Soon enough, I'll be a warrior! No one would dare laugh at me then! _Stormkit glared at her black paws until the laughter died down.

"Featherpool!" she squealed while carefully keeping still. "I want to wash myself by...well..by myself!" Stormkit heard her mother sigh. As an afterthought, the kit added, "So can I move now?"

"Yes Stormkit, of course you can", Featherpool drew her long tongue over one of Stormkit's black ears. The white kit twisted around and stared at her mother, feeling a little guilty at the slightly hurt look in the silver she-cat's eyes.

"You kits grow up so fast!" Featherpool threw the last statement over her shoulder as she got up and trotted across the clearing. Stormkit watched her go until she disappeared from her sight, entering Amberstar's den rather reluctantly.

Stormkit frowned. It seemed as if her mother still hadn't forgiven the Thunderclan leader for sending Duskmoon into the fight that had inevitably led to his death. Stormkit, for one, disagreed with her mother about this subject. She thought Amberstar was quite admirable. The golden she-cat was a great fighter and hunter, and according to the elders, Amberstar had once fought off a patrol of Shadowclan cats by herself. That was 5 Shadowclan cats against 1 feisty Thunderclan she-cat, who had been known as Amberfrost back then.

Twisting her head around, Stormkit groomed her pelt in slightly uneven strokes as she smoothed down her silver stripes. She licked her paws and drew them over her ears and whiskers, while turning to organize her long, slightly plumy tail. Once she was done, she moved to the shade, impatiently fidgeting.

_I wonder who my mentor will be. _Stormkit considered her options. Amberstar and Flamefeather were both without apprentices. So was Suntail. Although young, Suntail was also one of the greatest fighters and hunters of the clans. She even rivaled Amberstar. Now that Stormkit thought of it, Amberstar and Suntail were half-sisters. They shared the same mother, Fallenwing. _I wouldn't mind getting any of those three. _

Just then, Stormkit was jerked out of her musings as she saw Featherpool storm out of Amberstar's den. The golden leader followed more slowly, tail twitching in unconcealed annoyance. "Hey, runt!" Stormkit turned slowly and disdainfully as Bluepaw called her name.

"I'm sorry, your memory must be poorer than I remember it to be, seeing as you obviously can't remember my name", Stormkit meowed coolly, sending him a warning look. Skykit tagged along behind him as usual. Stormkit rolled her slightly yellow eyes. Bluepaw was like a Starclan cat to Skykit, and her brother worshipped him. To make it worse, Skykit just seemed to agree with everything the blue-gray tom said.

Bluepaw spit at her. "Oh please, loser. It's more like I wouldn't even bother to learn it! Who would want to talk to a _kit?"_

Skykit chimed in, "Yeah, you kits are pathetic!"

Stormkit snorted in disbelief. Then, anger at her stupid brother's follies caused her to snap, "You're a mouse-brained idiot, you know that? In case you haven't noticed, you _still are a kit!_"

Skykit looked taken aback at this comment as he considered his possible comebacks. Bluepaw glared at him, and he shrank back. After a couple of heartbeats, Bluepaw trained his attention back on Stormkit with a sneer. "Keep on dreaming! I'm way smarter than all the cats in this clan combined! And when I become leader, you'll regret this disobedience as I cast you out to live with the kittypets!"

"Yeah, keep believing that", Stormkit scoffed. "By the time you get your first apprentice, I'll be leader! But, I wouldn't be so immature to throw you out! I'd probably just make you an elder forever!" Stormkit let out a tinkling laugh at the thought.

Bluepaw scowled at her, fur bristling and hackles raised. He opened his mouth to retort something back at her when Nightkit skidded to a stop next to Stormkit. "What's going on here?!" she exclaimed, eyes wide. "We're going to be apprentices, and you're all arguing like kits!"

"Wait, you actually think Stormkit is going to make it to apprentice level?" Bluepaw burst into laughter. "I heard Amberstar and my father debating on whether you should be held back or not!"

Stormkit's blood ran cold. _What? _She was so shocked and confused that it took her a few seconds to realize that she had said it out loud. Bluepaw and Skykit just smirked in triumph at her, while Nightkit stared in horror.

It took the pretty white she-cat another few heartbeats to figure out that Firepaw had arrived and had come to her rescue. The flaming orange she-cat shoved her way in between all of them, effectively ending the argument and driving them apart. Firepaw stopped in front of Stormkit, towering above the small she-cat. "He's bluffing", she reassured Stormkit. "Flamefeather would never agree to such a thing!"

_Yes, he wouldn't. But Amberstar would._

* * *

A sharp pain spread through Stormkit's striped flank as a small paw jabbed her in the side. Stormkit rolled over, ignoring the sharp squeal of protest. She was just drifting back to sleep when the paw poked her once more, a lot harder. "Wake up!"

"Leave me alone, Nightkit!" Stormkit put her paws over her black ears. A pair of paws pulled hers away.

"I'm not Nightkit! It's Snowkit!" The white she-cat bolted to her paws. Stormkit stared into a pair of blue eyes.

"Whaddya want, Snowkit?" Stormkit yawned. She felt that her eyelids were pressing down, and she could barely lift them back up.

Snowkit frowned, wrinkling her pretty grey mask on her face. "You've forgotten already? It's your apprentice ceremony today! You told me to wake you up early!" Adrenaline and energy shot through Stormkit as the words registered in her sleep-ridden mind. It was only then that she noticed Nightkit and Skykit were missing from their nest.

"What time is it?" Stormkit yelped, remembering Featherpool's instructions about cleaning her coat. She quickly smoothed down her pelt while grooming out bits of moss and feathers.

"Almost sunset, so you better hurry", Snowkit replied calmly. The five moon old kit stretched, her Thunderclan-Windclan blood clearly showing in her thin frame and large paws.

"Almost sunset?!" Snowkit twitched an ear in confirmation as Stormkit scrambled to wash her paws, ears, whiskers, _and _tail at the same time. Stormkit was just finishing up tail when she saw Amberstar spring onto the Highrock.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Stormkit trotted out of the nursery, tail and head held high. Nightkit and Skykit were already sitting at the base of the Highrock, and Stormkit soon realized that all her clanmates were waiting for her to go take her place.

Stormkit hesitated. She was about to rush forward when she came up with a thought. _Since I'm late, I might as well make a graceful entrance. _Keeping her head and tail as high as possible, Stormkit trotted into the crowd. She relished the feeling of everyone's eyes on her as her clanmates parted to let her through. _Make your paws go higher! _A voice urged her. Of course, Stormkit complied.

_I got to admit, all this attention feels good. _Stormkit took in Featherpool's proud stare and completely ignored Bluepaw's scornful glare. Firepaw's friendly enthusiasm and Snowkit's look of pure awe stuck in her mind as she slowly sat down next to Nightkit. Expectantly, Stormkit trained her attention on Amberstar, who looked amused at Stormkit's antics.

"Now, if we're all done with the queenly performance", Amberstar began as amused chuckles spread through the crowd. Stormkit laughed along with them. Nightkit and Skykit stared at her in surprise. They had never seen the normally shy kit be so bold before. "Three of our kits have come of age to become apprentices of the clan! Skykit, Nightkit, and Stormkit, step forward.'

The sharp command sent shivers down Stormkit's spine as she stepped forward, a bit later than Nightkit and Skykit. _Sit up straighter! _the voice hissed again. Stormkit shook her head. _Am I going crazy? _

"Skykit!" Skykit gazed up at her, fear and nervousness in his eyes. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw."

Amberstar paused, her light blue eyes searching the crowd. "Your mentor will be-" she hurtled a look of frustration at Featherpool. Stormkit felt Skypaw tense next to her. "Whitethorn. Whitethorn, you are more than ready to take on an apprentice. You've received excellent training from Cloudwind, and you have proved to be a skilled fighter and you are patient. You will be the mentor of Skypaw, and I hope that you pass on all of your knowledge to this young cat."

Skypaw was frozen next to Stormkit. She jabbed him sharply with her claws and whispered, "Go and touch noses with him!" Skypaw sent Stormkit a grateful look and padded over to his new mentor. Taking a deep breath, he leaned upwards to touch noses with the waiting Whitethorn.

Amberstar looked on, her neutral expression betraying nothing. "Nightkit!" she called. Nightkit gulped. "You are now six moons old; which is the time decreed by the warrior code for you to become an apprentice! From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw!"

Amberstar stopped again. _She sure loves the suspense. _Stormkit mentally rolled her eyes. "Flamefeather." Nightpaw gasped loudly, and Stormkit nearly laughed. "Flamefeather, you've received training from me, and I expect you to pass on your wiseness and cautiousness on to Nightpaw."

Nightpaw walked over to the ginger deputy, stunned into silence. She leaned up to touch his nose. Stormkit felt a twinge of envy. _Clan deputy! _Then she shook her head. _It doesn't matter who my mentor will be! I'll still be the best warrior the Clans have ever known! _

"Stormkit!" Amberstar's cry snapped Stormkit out of her thoughts. "You have reached the age of six moons, and you are ready to become an apprentice of Thunderclan. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be-"

Stormpaw tensed, coolly staring up at Amberstar as the golden leader seemed to struggle with a decision. The Thunderclan leader seemed to shoot a loathing look at Featherpool before continuing on.

"Suntail!" Amberstar meowed firmly. Stormpaw didn't miss the seething look Featherpool shot at Amberstar. However, Stormpaw was thrilled with Amberstar's choice. _I got Amberstar's sister! I got Amberstar's sister! _Stormpaw inwardly celebrated.

"Suntail, you are long overdue for your first apprentice. You've proven yourself over and over to be a talented hunter and a natural born fighter and I hope you will pass these virtues down to Stormpaw."

Stormpaw rose smoothly to her paws and used her 'walk' to make her way over to the yellow warrior. Suntail had a pleased look in her gray eyes as she touched noses with Stormpaw. "I expect extraordinary performance from you Stormpaw!" Suntail murmured in her ear as the clan started chanting their names.

"Skypaw! Nightpaw! Stormpaw! Skypaw! Nightpaw! Stormpaw!"

* * *

"So what are we doing first?" Stormpaw blurted. Suntail looked down at her, an amused light in her eyes.

"Territories!" she exclaimed brightly. "But first, you make your nest and eat and settle down in the apprentices den. We'll train tomorrow."

Stormpaw opened her jaws to protest, but Suntail cut her off. "Would you rather explore half the territory and come back exhausted without doing anything tomorrow, or explore it all tomorrow and still have the energy for more training?"

Stormpaw shut her jaws with a snap. Dipping her head respectfully to Suntail, she spun around and bounced lightly towards the apprentice den. When she was about halfway there, she heard Nightpaw's familiar greeting. "Windy! Come share with us!"

The white she-cat turned her head and stared in Nightpaw's direction. Nightpaw was sharing prey with Firepaw, Bluepaw, and two cats that were unfamiliar to Stormpaw. Stormpaw trotted over to them, tail high in the air.

"This is Ravenpaw" , Nightpaw gestured to the orange tom. "And this is Cinderpaw." The light silver she-cat stared boldly into Stormpaw's multi-colored ones. Ravenpaw scooted over, creating a space that would normally be big enough for a rabbit, but Stormpaw slid into it quite nicely.

Nightpaw tore off the haunches of her rabbit and placed it in front of Stormpaw. "Here, eat, Windy. You're too tiny!"

Stormpaw tilted her head in confusion. She didn't quite get the joke. _Ugh, whatever, just forget about it. _Stormpaw took a small, dainty bite out of the rabbit. _Oh. My. Starclan. _The white she-cat's eyes widened as she took in the flavors that seeped onto her tongue. "Oh, y goh his his god!"

Ravenpaw and Nightpaw burst into laughter as Stormpaw tried to speak with her mouth full of rabbit. Cinderpaw rolled her black eyes. Stormpaw chewed and gnawed on that single bite of rabbit for quite a while. Who knew it could be so hard to chew prey when you bit too much?

Stormpaw tried swallowing the whole mouthful at once. That didn't go well. She ended up choking on it and coughing a small bit of it out and onto the soil. Apparently, that crossed some kind of line with Cinderpaw.

The gray she-cat leapt to her feet, fur bushed out and hackles raised. "What are you doing, you freak!" she let out a feral snarl and recoiled.

Stormpaw was taken aback. _What did I do to make her so angry? _She exchanged bewildered looks with Ravenpaw and Nightpaw as Cinderpaw turned tail and stalked across the clearing.

"What was _that?", _Stormpaw asked, looking at Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw simply shrugged. "I have no idea. She never acts like that!"

"Oh well", Stormpaw sighed. _Great going, mouse-brain, you've managed to make a cat mad on your first day as an apprentice! And it hasn't even really been a day yet! _"Let's finish up our meal."

They dug into what was left of the rabbit, soon forgetting about Cinderpaw. Ravenpaw laughed and chatted with Stormpaw and Nightpaw, but he seemed especially interested in Stormpaw, much to her bewilderment. _I guess I've never had a tom pay attention to me...unless to torment me of course. _Stormpaw thought, thinking of the grumpy Bluepaw.

However, as Ravenpaw turned his orange head toward the white she-cat once more to ask her if she was done, Stormpaw only had one thought on her mind.

_I kinda like it._

* * *

Ravenpaw placed his tail on Stormpaw's back when she headed toward the nursery. "We live in the apprentice den now, _Windy."_ he teased gently while steering her in the proper direction.

Nightpaw had retired to the apprentice den ears, claiming that she needed her energy for training. The warriors were starting to flood back into the warriors den when Ravenpaw and Stormpaw finally decided to head back.

"So Stormpaw, you wanna go hunting sometime?" Ravenpaw questioned as they slipped into the den. Stormpaw tensed as their pelts brushed together.

"Um...Sure! Of course, I have to learn how to hunt first, mouse-brain", Stormpaw replied lightly. "And you have to ask Owlstreak if you can take a day of hunting."

"Alright then. I'll let you know what he says." Ravenpaw drew away from Stormpaw to head towards his nest. Stormpaw had only taken a few steps into the den when I sneering voice floated from the darkness.

"Well, well, well...It's the _runt. _What's her name again? Because I couldn't bother to learn it early on." Cinderpaw crouched in the shadows, black eyes glaring with hatred at the white she-cat.

All the apprentices in the den ceased chattering at this statement. Heads turned as Cinderpaw continued to taunt the newly made apprentice. "You and your family are disappointments to the clan. I mean, come on! You all literally fell apart when _Dirtmoon _died!"

Stormpaw froze. The grey she-cat couldn't _really _mean that could she? Stormpaw swung her small, narrow head around to see what the others thought of Cinderpaw's taunting.

Nightpaw and Skypaw were gaping in outrage at what Cinderpaw had said. Gingerpaw was shuffling his paws uncomfortably, as if he disagreed but he wanted to support his littermate. Ravenpaw was completely stunned into silence as he stared at Cinderpaw with his own disappointment. However, to Stormpaw, the most interesting thing was that Bluepaw, the cat that was used to tormenting Stormpaw, was twitching his whiskers nervously.

"Well?" Cinderpaw snapped. "Don't just stand there gaping, idiots! You agree, right Bluepaw?"

Bluepaw swallowed and didn't meet her gaze. Gratitude flowed through Stormpaw as she realized that even though Bluepaw had taunted her about so many other things, he had never once brought up her father.

"Well I certainly don't", snarled a voice from the entrance of the den. Stormpaw spun around, fur bristling, when she noticed that it was just Lightwing. A very, _very _angry-looking Lightwing.

Cinderpaw visibly winced and shrank away from her angry mentor, who just glared at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Duskmoon was a great warrior! One of the best the clan has seen in many seasons! You would do well to respect his name! And, he was my best friend, and I will not allow you do defile his legacy!" Lightwing hissed. He shoved his muzzle at Cinderpaw. "To help you remember these facts and to learn some respect for your clanmates, you'll be confined to camp for 2 moons and do all the apprentice chores!"

Cinderpaw gaped. "That's not fair! That's such a long postponement! Are you trying to keep me from being a warrior, fox-face?" Stormpaw gasped at the insult. It was unthinkable to her to even attempt to say such a thing, never mind to her own mentor!

Cinderpaw's eyes widened as she blurted out the words, and Stormpaw guessed that even she hadn't thought of what the words really sounded like. However, to everyone's surprise, Lightwing merely narrowed his eyes at his apprentice and nodded at her. "I'll talk to Amberstar about it. Maybe you won't get to be a warrior after all." The golden warrior stalked out of the den.

A loud moan of sadness came from CInderpaw as she sank into her nest. "Now I've done it! I'll never be a warrior now!"

Bluepaw sniffed meanly. "Well, from what I just saw, and _heard _you pretty much deserve it!"

Slight sympathy surged through Stormpaw as her denmates started turning their backs on Cinderpaw. The grey she-cat looked so regretful that Stormpaw just _had _to do something. The pretty white she-cat took in a deep breath and stared down at her black paws, trying to figure out what to say. _Just say what's on your mind! _The harsh voice snapped at her.

Startled, Stormpaw glanced around, but everyone still seemed to be sniping at Cinderpaw. Once, again, she saw nothing. _It's probably just my conscience. Either that, or I've gone absolutely crazy. _And so, once again, she complied.

"Wait!" Stormpaw blurted. All eyes turned to her, except for CInderpaw, who pointedly ignored her. "It's not her fault...I'm sure she had a perfectly valid-"

Cinderpaw hissed, cutting her off. "I don't need your sympathy, you piece of _foxdung. _This is all your fault! If you hadn't been such an annoying flirt with Ravenpaw, then none of this would have happened! So stay out of my way, or face the consequences."

Silence.

"Think what you want", Stormpaw muttered. _That was a terrible comeback. _"SO...Where do I sleep?"

"Anywhere, just so long as it's not near me!" , Cinderpaw snarled, and promptly curled up into her nest.

Stormpaw exchanged glances with Nightpaw, who shrugged and beckoned Stormpaw over to sleep between her and Ravenpaw. Stormpaw shot her sister a grateful look and collapsed into the soft, fluffy moss. "Goodnight, Night_paw."_

"Goodnight, _Stormpaw."_

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Skyfrost14: Yes, Snowkit is half-clan. Or at least for now... :P How was this chapter? I'm afraid I'm no good at cliff-hangers. ;D**

**Snow tail: Your a guest and all, but I'd like to thank you for reviewing! :) Really glad you like my writing! :P**

**Snowfeather4876: Lol there is one sentence in this chapter that states the clans. xD Not sure if you noticed or not. And I've never read your story before! Which one are you talking about? 0.0**

* * *

**Whoever reviews the series, the book, the page number, and the character name that said this quote, gets to name a rogue that appears in this story! :) Only the first person counts! **

**Quote: "Anywhere, just so long as it's not near me!"**

**Remember to review! **

**Storm**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry for the wait! And really sorry but this chapter is fairly short, because I'm trying out first person view from Stormpaw's POV. :) I also have several new one-shots out if anyone's interested in reading them, and I've posted the Prologue and Allegiances of Just A Shadow. :3 So enjoy this small glimpse into Stormpaw's training and remember to review your thoughts and criticism! ;D  
**

* * *

"Stormpaw", Suntail began. "Use those long legs you have! You should have been able to hop over Ravenpaw like a rabbit, not the other way around!" I could tell she was frustrated. _Long legs? _I thought incredulously. _I mean, sure. I have long legs compared to the rest of me! _

"Suntail, you do realize that Stormpaw is much smaller than Ravenpaw. Maybe you're setting your expectations too high for her." a cool voice spoke from the shadows as Amberstar padded out, her golden pelt shining in the daylight.

_Oh, please! It's not too much! _I thought angrily at the thought of my size holding me back. I flattened my ears as I replied, "Oh, it's not too much, I can take it." All three of them snapped their attention towards me as I spoke, surprise in their eyes. I guess I didn't usually speak like that. Confidence wasn't one of my strong traits, but if that was what it would take for my clanmates to take me seriously, then so be it.

Amberstar recovered first. "Alright Stormpaw. Show me then. Prove that you are a worthy-" I didn't let her finish before I sprang from the dirt floor of the training hollow. Following what Suntail had instructed us to do, I tucked in my hind paws as close as I could towards my belly and slammed into Ravenpaw.

The impact knocked my breath out of me, and in the time that I took to regain it, Ravenpaw had leapt onto me and started battering my ears with his front paws. Grunting, I reared up and rolled onto my back, effectively squashing the orange tom. I vaguely heard Suntail call out a suggestion to me, but there was a roaring in my ears that prevented me from hearing it.

While Ravenpaw was subdued on the floor, I leapt on top of him and pummeled his belly, claws sheathed. But without too much of an effort, the older apprentice heaved me off of him and sent me flying across the clearing with a powerful back kick. Pain spread through my ribs as I landed with a sharp thump.

When I failed to get to my paws, Suntail came hurrying over Ravenpaw on her heels. Worry sparked in their gazes as I huffed in pain and staggered to my paws. "Are you okay?" Suntail fretted, gently pushing me back down.

"Oh Starclan, Stormpaw, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Ravenpaw loomed over me with a strange expression that looked almost like..._Pity? Sympathy? I'm not going to fall apart with one well-placed kick! _

I removed Suntail's paws from my flank from where she was checking for injury and pushed myself onto my feet. _Why does everyone have to fuss over me?_ I thought lividly, completely ignoring the sharp pain on my side. I did the only thing I could do in this situation: I turned to the one cat that wasn't fussing. The one cat who sat calmly, watching the whole process with narrowed eyes and an interested expression: Amberstar.

"I'm fine!" I hissed as I shook Suntail and Ravenpaw off. "So, any feedback?" I demanded as I stalked toward Amberstar, tail twitching.

Amberstar paused in her grooming of her paw. As painfully slow as possible, she returned her paw back onto the dirt. "Well", she began slowly. "You had a good start."

I stared in disbelief as the ThunderClan leader returned to washing. "That's it?!" I retorted. "You watched the whole thing and came up with that?"

Amberstars eyes met mine, pale blue and my now greenish ones. "Did you want more?" she asked lazily, twitching one ear. Suntail sighed from behind me, and stepped forward.

"What Amberstar means is that your leap was much better than last time", she gave me a pointed look as I struggled to hold back an annoyed hiss. "But your balance was off when you slammed into Ravenpaw, and that made you fall down. Your attack probably caused you more damage than to Ravenpaw!"

Slightly embarrassed now, I leaned down and gave my injured side a few licks. Amberstar stood up, and stalked over. "Your attack was clumsy at best." she snapped. "You should have at least _thought _about it first!"

_So now she talking? _I scowled at my black paws and flattened my ears. "Anyways!", Amberstar finished. "Let's get back to camp. It's about to rain."

_Rain? _I glared up at the sky, which was clear and blue as water. To confirm, I sniffed the air to test for moisture, and found that it was dry as a bone. I frowned as I got up and followed them slowly. _Amberstar would never make the mistake of forgetting to check for moisture, so what's her motive for cutting our lesson short and heading back to camp early?_

* * *

I trotted stiffly into camp, trying not to aggravate my injury too much. "You should probably go see Shadowwing about that", Ravenpaw suggested, pacing himself in order to stay by my side. "Suntail said it looked pretty serious."

Not wanting to show weakness, I replied shortly, "I'm sure I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" the ginger tom leaned closer. "Because I _did _hit you pretty-"

"I said I'm fine!" Silence.

Then, "Are you certain that you're not still caught up about this? It's not weak to take a visit to the medicine den!" That was it.

"What do you know about looking weak?" I snarled. "Leave me alone!" I spun around and marched across the clearing, making a beeline towards the apprentice den. Fresh pain spread through my side and I flinched as it worsened. _Ravenpaw was right. _I thought ruefully.

Suddenly, I slammed into something in the darkness. My legs buckled underneath me, as I was unable to withstand the new burst of pain that felt like a thousand claws were digging into my flank. Out of my mind with the pain, I let out a small cry when I landed on my injured side.

The scent of Bluepaw washed over me, and I braced myself for a remark about me being small and weak. It never came. Instead, a worried mew floated through the den. "Stormpaw?" the grey tom's eyes widened as he heard my cry of agony. "What's wrong?"

I gritted my teeth and tried to haul myself to my feet. It was no use, and I ended up panting for breath and staring at a startled denmate who was waiting for an answer. "Why would you care?" I spat, the tearing feeling making me speak sharper than my usual soft meow. "You've never cared about the _runt."_ _Talk about bitter. Way to go, Stormpaw, driving away all the cats that actually care about you! _I winced at my own tone, but Bluepaw didn't seem to mind.

He simply nudged me to my feet gently, then started to herd me towards the medicine cat den. "I'm staying right here!" I hissed and planted my paws stubbornly into the ground.

Bluepaw shrugged, his arrogance back in a heartbeat. "Fine." he meowed, leaving the den. "I'll just get Shadowwing to come here!" I cursed for not thinking of that alternative sooner and sank into my nest slowly.

However, I was still curious about why Bluepaw was helping me. He had always been my enemy. Since my birth all he had done was taunt, tease, shove, and do anything that he could to harm me without any of the warriors or apprentices knowing it. _Since when has that jerk turned into a cat that cares? About me, anyways. _I thought wryly, thinking about how the grey tom got along with most of the apprentices, even with the grumpy Cinderpaw.

Bluepaw returned all too soon, and brusquely interrupted my thoughts.

"So where does it hurt?" I sighed. It seemed like I couldn't be left alone for a second.

"Stormpaw?" prompted Shadowwing, looking at me expectantly.

_Here we go again._

* * *

**So? How was it? Like? Dislike? Review please! :) Oh, and xxsnow was the first to review about that quote so she got to name the rogue! (Which I will not tell you about. :P  
**

* * *

**Cow345: Thanks for submitting those characters! :)  
**

**Snowfeather4876: Aw, thank you! And yes, she's the OC you submitted. :P So how was this chapter? What do you think happened to the mean, arrogant Bluepaw we all saw in the previous chapters? **

**xxsnow: You were correct, lol thanks for submitting a reply. I think your the only one. x3 **

**Snowdapple: Thank you! You're all too kind. :3**

**Grasswing of Wingclan: Yep, I sure hope so! :D And thank you! :P**

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Stormpaw sneaks out of camp and meets a strange rogue**

**A little bit of insight about Snowkit is revealed**

* * *

**Question: Who is the cat you hate most in this story so far?  
**

**Remember to review your answer! :) **

**Storm of Skyclan  
**


End file.
